Talk:Honeywish/@comment-32307003-20180103170129/@comment-31836705-20180116152930
I don't know about Redpaw- the only stuff we have really learned about him is that he really hates Oakglade, and is angry at everything. I don't feel like his character has really been fleshed out yet enough to figure out whether he would take a leadership or deputy position. Also, maybe Moonpaw would join his Clan? BranchClan has been pretty cruel to her- with Wildfang harassing her since kithood, Branchstar ignoring her, and Bearglow manipulating and using her. She also might be tired of their manipulative ways. Bartrum I think would stay in MossClan to be with Robinpaw. Another possibility is that she might make a rouge group with Redpaw. They might give up on the clans entirely and have a group with whole new rules. This group would most likely be against the Clans. About Shell+Minnow: Shell seems like the more responsible type. If Minnow ever became leader, he would be a good deputy to keep her grounded in the practicalities of things. I don't know if Shell would really want to be leader though, he might just be content to assist leaders from the sidelines. He seems more chill than the hyper yet smart Minnowkit What do you think about the whole Bearglow/Petalstar/Mistypond thing? (Concerning their backstory and how they're related) Also, do you think Lightningstar is related to Petalstar? My idea is that Petalstar and Lightningstar are siblings. Lightningstar used to run a Clan. Petalstar lives in this Clan, and helps her brother run it. Petalstar has babies with another warrior. They include Mistykit. This warrior also has babies with a forest rouge, but foxes or another disaster kills the rouge and all her kits but Bearkit. The warrior would bring his remaining kit to Petalstar, claiming he found it int he woods, having Mistypond and Bearglow raised together as siblings despite hving different mothers, which explains why Mistypond and Bearglow are related but Petalstar is not related to Bearglow. As to why Bearglow is a medcat/fighter, and Mistypond is so broken, maybe Bearglow wasn't so manipulative all the time when he became a medcat apprentice. Maybe he actually wanted to help cats, and was kind and gentle, having a heart that "glows" with kindness, hence his name. Mistypond would have been confident and happy, and became a warrior apprentice along with her other siblings. However, once they all have their warrior names, etc, the deputy sends the siblings (+Bearglow) on a patrol to find herbs outside of their territory, or a hunting patrol that Bearglow tagged along on, somthing like that. A predator attacks them, and wounds all the siblings with life-threatening injuries (excluding Bearglow and Mistypond). Bearglow blames himself for their deaths, so he jumps into learning more and more herbs, experimenting, eventually discovering how herbs can bend the mind. (Which is what he's teaching Moonpaw right now). He also learned how to fight as well as a warrior, so no one around him would be hurt again. Mistypond shattered after the fight. She wasn't able to save her siblings. Instead of growing stronger like Bearglow, she closed in on herself and became paranoid that the Clan wanted her and Bearglow dead. The deputy who sent them on that fateful patrol was the first to die. Eventually, Mistypond either kills or chases away the rest of the Clan, including killing Lightningstar. Petalstar tries to help her daughter, along with Bearglow, but even she is chased away. She regrets how she raised her kits, leading to her love of kits and protecting them at all costs. Bearglow, influenced by Mistypond's turn to insanity, eventually becomes more and more okay with manipulating cats with his herbs, and attacking them too. Bearglow and Mistypond are hunting down the last remanents of their Clan to kill them, which works with Bearglow's promise to Mistypond to "destroy them all" The one problem with my very long and probably will never happen theory/story thing is why Bearglow and Nightfrost had Moonpaw, and why he wanted her to learn herbs so much. Also, what do you think about Moonpaw's fake prophecy? Seri hasn't really given us any info about it since mentioning it, but I don't know ^u^ Sorry this is more like a fanfic- I'll probably write this on wattpad at some point XD Just my thoughts on how these cats came to be as characters ^u^